Revolution
'Pop Révolution '— песня LoliRock из 1 сезона. Текст Французский Lève-toi (vas-y) Bouge-toi (mais oui) Suis-moi Viens dans la pop revolution party Lance-toi (ah) Allez (yeah) Debout Danse dans la pop revolution party Tous tes amis rappliquent Tous tes amis t'invitent Tous tes amis Bougent en rythme sur la dance floor Ok (vas y) Soit cool (mais oui) Les filles C'est la pop revolution Pour devenir magique Pour devenir cosmique Laisse entrer la musique Danse la pop revolution Un son supersonique Lâche toi, pas de panique Laisse entrer la musique Danse la pop revolution Envole toi au plus haut Décolle Crie-le très fort Ce cri qui vient du coeur Danse la pop revolution Pour devenir magique Pour devenir cosmique Laisse entrer la musique Danse la pop revolution Tu vas (c'est ça) Trover (tu l'as) Ton style Danse la pop revolution Ce soir (assure) Deviens (c'est sur) La star Danse la pop revolution Tous tes amis rappliquent Tous tes amis t'invitent Tous te amis Bougent en rythme sur le dance floor Tu brilles autant Que mille diamants C'est la magie Pop revolution Pour devenir magique Pour devenir cosmique Laisse entrer la musique Danse la pop revolution Un son supersonique Lâche toi, pas de panique Laisse entrer la musique Danse la pop revolution Envole toi au plus haut Décolle Crie-le très fort Ce cri qui vient du coeur Danse la pop revolution Pour devenir magique Pour devenir cosmique Laisse entrer la musique Danse danse danse danse Pour devenir magique Pour devenir cosmique Laisse entrer la musique Danse la pop revolution Английский Wake up (Starry) Get up (Ready) Move up To the music revolution, baby Warm Up (Ah) Stand up (Yeah) Reach out For the music revolution, baby Everybody knows it Everybody shows it Everybody Move your feet on the dance floor Watch out (Starry) Look cool (Ready) Hey, girls Let's start a revolution We are energetic We are charismatic Party on the planet Dance to the revolution Don't be automatic Just be supersonic Let go never panic Dance to the revolution Stand up, you can follow Wakey up, sing and holler Loving one another Dance to the revolution You'll be energetic You'll be charismatic Party on the planet Dance to the revolution Chill out (Steady) Work out (Ready) Watch us Do the music revolution, baby Hands up (Ready) Way up (Say it) Start up To the music revolution Everybody knows it Everybody shows it Everybody Move your feet on the dance floor Dress up starry Diamonds shining Star girls party Let's start a revolution We are energetic We are charismatic Party on the planet Dance to the revolution Don't be automatic Just be supersonic Let go never panic Dance to the revolution Stand up, you can follow Wake up, sing and holler Loving one another Dance to the revolution You'll be energetic You'll be charismatic Party of the planet Dance, dance, dance, dance You'll be energetic You'll be charismatic Party on the planet Dance to the revolution Галерея LoliRock Clip Cover Researches1.jpg|Пробная версия обложки LoliRock Clip Cover Researches - Revolution1.jpg|Пробная версия обложки LoliRock Clip Cover Researches - Revolution3.jpg|Пробная версия обложки Факты * Это первая песня, сочинённая для LoliRock. Её слушали создатели сериала во время работы. Видео Категория:LoliRock Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из 1 сезона Категория:Песни из 2 сезона